


Royal Bitch

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: HuniePop (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Post-Coital, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex softens even the coldest heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royal Bitch

You don’t smoke, but you told Audrey you did. When she offers you a cigarette (from a pack _you_ bought her; go figure) you don’t have much of a choice. She lights it with the ember already glowing on hers. You let your head fall back over the edge of the bed, next to her crossed thighs. It’s almost nice.

Then she blows smoke up your nose, and chortles while you cough. You end up spitting out the cigarette, and sitting up to try and catch your breath. “I’ve got ash in my throat, you bitch.”

“Hey, that’s your own fault, dumbass.”

One final, harsh swallow, and you glare at her. She smiles facetiously back. By the time you remember your dropped cigarette, it’s singed a spot on the rug. You groan, and stub it out on the floorboard under one corner. No one will notice.

Well, except Tiffany, but she’ll be more worried about the smell. Whatever; if she’s in a position to comment on the odor of your bedroom, it’s too late.

“Hey!” Audrey interrupts with a smack on your exposed ass.

“What!?” you snap, scooting back onto the bed properly.

“What’s twirling around in that empty head of yours?”

God, you wish you could punch her. You wish you could tell her that. You settle for, “...Who the fuck were you out with on Tuesday?”

“What, are you jealous?”

You don’t even have to think about that one. “The fuck do you think?”

“Yeah, but we weren’t like, going out then.”

“Yes we fucking were!” you snap back, because she loves to argue. “You sent me that after our second date.”

She looks a little surprised- a little sympathetic. “...You remember that?”

“I remember _everything_.” About her, eleven other girls, and random facts about cats, space, and video games.

Audrey leans over, and stubs her cigarette on the floor. You’re about to chew her out for it when she grabs you by the neck for a harsh kiss. You push back against it.

Audrey never wanted romance- but it looks like she wants you.

Too bad she’s too late.


End file.
